Purification and/or desalination of a water fluid allows for the production of water that is safe for human consumption. Due to the large volumes of sea water and brackish water, as compared to the volumes of fresh water available on the earth, there may not always be an accessible and safe source of water for human consumption.
Purification and/or desalination of water is expensive and time consuming. Thus, there is a need for improved methods of producing water safe for human consumption.